Princess of the Silver Star
by Jaide DM
Summary: An enemy from Lunar's past has returned, joining forces with an even greater evil. What does all of this have to do with the Legend of the Princess of the Silver Star? A young Guard of Althena is on a mission to find out.
1. The Seed of Evil planted

**Prologue: The Seed of Evil planted**

"_H… help me…" He said quietly, struggling to pull himself free._

"_There is nobody left to help you old man. There is no escape, and there is no chance for your survival. Surrender to me, or die in obscurity."_

"_Go to hell demon." He said, voice a faint whisper as apposed to its normal, deep timbre._

"_You just don't understand." The Dark God replied. "This _is_ hell."_

* * *

"You… you're not real!" The Guardsman shouted, leveling his sword high above his head.

"Oh, I assure you, I'm quite real." The heavily armored demon responded, his helmet obscuring his facial features.

"You're a myth!" The man replied, darting ahead. He drove the point of his sword forward, attempting to skewer his enemy. The armored man merely sidestepped, sweeping his sword around as hard as he could. The blade caught the Althenian Guard in the chest, killing him before he could finish his thrust.

The man in black armor turned his attention back to the burning City of Larpa, long ebony cloak flaring out behind his massive frame. He stared at the city with burning red eyes, before turning his gaze to the remaining members of the cities Guard, and the ex-priest who stood with them. He was in a pair of casual trousers and a plain white tunic, a brown and green headband holding his dirty brown hair off of his furrowed brow. The man swung his mace with surprising accuracy, knocking down the armored man's minions with ease. This was expected. He was, after all, one of the one's who helped to destroy Zophar. The armored man strode forward, sheathing his massive obsidian sword on his left side. As soon as he was in range, the cloaked man raised his right hand, and uttered several words of power.

As the last word slipped off of his lips, black tendrils appeared in the air in front of him, moving with lightning speed into the cities defenders. It shot from one man to the next in a second, killing most and paralyzing those that had survived. As expected, the priest turned playboy lived. He lay on his back, struggling to come to a sitting position. The dark armored man was above him in a few quick strides, planting one massive foot onto the ex-priests chest.

"I suppose introductions are in order, hmm?" The warrior in black inquired.

"Nice foot, can you get it off of me?" Ronfar asked, breathing heavily. The spell had a very profound effect on him. The demon ignored him, continuing his monologue.

"I am the Magic Emperor reborn. My power is that of the ages, and this world is mine." He said, laughing deeply. The Magic Emperor's voice was a deep baritone, rumbling through his helmet.

"You're planning to take over the world in that outfit? I think I gave some kids candy last year who were wearing the same thing."

"You were defeated today by but a fraction of my power. This world and all of its inhabitants are doomed. Make your jokes if you wish, though you will find no solace in death from your defiant humor. You die like all of the rest."

"I _will _joke, thanks." Ronfar said. The Emperor laughed again, pressing his foot down harder.

"One of the heroes dies today, with plenty more to come. Once I find the prophesied princess in the secluded city of Saith, our rule will be complete!" He exclaimed, that dark laugh once again sounding throughout the now destroyed port town.

The Magic Emperor raised his hand, preparing a spell to finish off the ex-priest. He began rattling off the words needed, only to be distracted from within.

_My soul is my own. I'll defy you to the end of time._

The unspoken words rang throughout the Emperor's mind, drawing his focus away. The spell disappated harmlessly. Frustrated but not showing it, the black clad demon took his foot off of the man, and began to walk away. He glanced back one last time, to bark out a final order.

"Kill him."

Shrieking with grim anticipation, his monsters happily obliged.

**A/N **

Author's Note: Prologue to a story I created a good while ago. I decided this would be a good idea to get the story moving faster in the beginning. Opinions?


	2. Home Once More

**Chapter One: Home Once More**

Tired, worn, and yet full of mirth, Keo strode out of the Star Dragon tower. His traveling clothes were still cold from his trip, but Keo was plenty warm. From head to toe, his attire was made for comfort while moving. Except the armor, which sat upon the pack he carried. The shirt he wore was one of the most comfortable things you could wear, as well as the leggings. For boots, it was the standard boots of the Chosen Guard of Althena. Not the most comfortable, but they would do.

His quiet brown eyes scanned the trees near the tower, a slight smile forming on his lips. He reached up and stretched, enjoying the warm spring breeze across his face and through his brown hair.

"Ahhh, how I have missed the wind in my face, the last time I was here it was autumn..."

Keo looked down at his dirty clothes and frowned, seeing grime and various dirt specks clinging to his clothes.

"It shows too..."

He shook his head and set off toward the forest, ready to finally go home. He wrapped his fingers around the straps on his traveling pack, adjusting the weight of the armor that was attached to it for the long walk.

"It is a long journey to Meribia... then finding a ship to Saith."

Keo sighed. He wished he didn't have to go home yet; his journey had already been so incredible. He never wanted it to end. Danger, exploring, it was so... exiting for him. Keo finally entered the large forest, his step growing lighter as he thought.

_It is a long walk to Meribia... so I guess I can enjoy my adventure awhile longer, who knows what I may find on the way there..._

Keo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone crying nearby. Keo turned to his left, his boots making little noise in the green underbrush.

"What...?"

Crouching near a Rib Berry busy, he looked toward the source of the sound. It sounded like a child crying, a girl. Keo thought maybe it could be a trap, but dismissed it; as nobody knew where he was, he hoped. Keo rose slowly and let his left hand rest on his saber; he could draw it with the left almost as well as he could cross-draw with his right hand.

He stalked toward the crying, staying low and making as little sound as possible. As he neared the sound he was certain it was a young girl, but as he rounded a tree he was proved wrong. Lying curled up on a tree stump was a small looking feline, it was a light red, almost a pink color. Looking once more at the sobbing creature, his eyes went wide, and realized it had wings. He took his hand off his saber and walked toward the animal, palms out in a friendly gesture. Keo assumed as he neared that it was female and not a threat, but it didn't even notice him as he approached. He stopped five feet away from her, and decided that he would have to get its attention.

"Hello..." Keo cleared his throat. "Are you alright?"

She looked up from teary eyes that went wide when they focused on Keo's face.

"Hiro?"

The... thing yelled, leaping into the air and flying strait at Keo. She stopped two feet from him, frowning and sighing, her little face bunching up in sorrowful expressions.

"You're not Hiro..."

She said in a high-pitched voice, filled with what sounded like anger, and a deeper running sadness. Drifting back toward her stump, the sobbing began anew, as she whispered just under her breath.

"I miss him..."

Keo raised his eyebrows, he knew exactly who it was now. She must have been Ruby, the young Red Dragon who followed Hiro throughout his quest.

"He misses you too Ruby, but he can't come back, you know that."

Though Keo said it with a light tone, he wished Hiro were on Lunar too. Ruby's head snapped around toward Keo.

"What? How do you know where Hiro went? Who are you anyway?"

She said with a fierce protective voice, which just came out cute. Keo smiled as he replied.

"My name's Keo, and don't worry Ruby, I mean no harm."

Ruby ignored him, and began crying again, the sound resonating through the forest. Keo walked toward her again, wanting to help. He pulled a cloth from a pocket and offered it to Ruby, who took it in her paws and buried her pink face in it. She looked up at Keo through red eyes and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, and sorry about before, I am just very protective of Hiro, and nobody is supposed to know he went to the Blue Star. I have two questions however..."

"Go ahead, ask."

Keo replied with a slight smile. He took a seat next to Ruby on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest, and locking eyes on her.

"Okay, first, how did you know Hiro was on the Blue Star? Second, why are you the spitting image of him?"

Ruby said in between sobs. Keo smiled as he answered her, leaning back on his elbows.

"I'll answer your second question first. I look like Hiro because he's my brother, we look a lot alike except for his tattoos... and I know where he went because White Knight Leo told me. I went to find out if he was telling the truth."

Ruby backed up a little step, her eyes widening. She almost fell off the small stump, barely keeping from tumbling over backwards.

"Hir... Hiro never had a brother... and did you say you went to find out?"

"Hiro didn't know he had a brother, and neither did I until last fall. Yes I went to find out, I just returned as a matter of fact, and by the way that was three questions." Keo said, grinning.

Ruby flew up in front of Keo's face, her little mouth wide open.

"You mean you went to the Blue Star? How is Hiro? Is he okay? Did he get hurt on the way? Is Lucia taking care of him? Tell meeeee!"

Ruby said with a whine in her chiding, rapid paced voice. Keo laughed, closing his eyes as he did. Ruby seemed to be ecstatic about news involving Hiro, though Keo didn't like sitting around and chatting. It was a long way home.

"Tell you what Miss Ruby, you come along with me as I walk and I'll tell you all about it. Sound good?"

Ruby flew up and landed on his shoulder, looking over at him.

"Sure! I want to hear how he is doing. Hey, your shoulder even feels kind of like Hiro's..."

Hearing that made Keo grin as he turned and walked back toward the well-worn path that led through the forest. Then he would have to travel to Meribia and get a ship to Saith, and finally go home.

It had only taken about four steps before the small, high voice of Ruby chimed into Keo's ear.

"So tell me, I have a lot of questions. I mean A LOT. First of all, where did you come from? Why did you go after my Hiro, and did he talk about me?"

Laughing lightly, Keo shook his head, still walking at a good pace.

"Yes, he talked about you, and to tell you where I came from, and why I went after my brother... well that would take awhile..."

"Well we seem to have plenty of time, this forest is biiiig." Ruby just about cut Keo off as she cut in, chiming her tiny voice to his deeper one. Sighing, Keo continued to shake his head, deciding he might as well spill his story to her.

"Well Miss Ruby, I was born on a small village, near the port city of Saith. It was a farming village, not too many people, you know. My... er... Mine and Hiro's father was named Turo, our mother Kria. My dad was in the Guard of Althena, like White Knight Leo. From what I was told, he was almost to the status of White Knight before he was killed in a bandit raid. I was yet to be born then, and I never got to meet my father. I remember my mother though…" Keo said, trailing off. After a few moments of thought, he continued.

"Well for three years, I lived with my mother, and my aunt and uncle, Jane and Fedar, worked to help raise me. At age three, I lost my mother too. She was attacked by monsters, and died a week later. She gave me my fathers ring, and told me she loved me... that... that's all I can remember about her..."

Looking over at Ruby, he saw she was about to cry, and he couldn't help but bring his left hand up to rub the spot where the ring sat, on the necklace he always wore. Smiling lightly, his eyes came to lock on the path once more, as he began to continue on his story.

"Well after that my aunt and uncle raised me. My uncle was a member of the Guard too, and trained me to fight with sword. I was even planning on joining the guard, still do. My aunt was... a bit different. She could fight too, but she used her hands and fists. She was raised far away from Saith, in a City called Lann; I think that's what it was. Anyroad, you probably don't want to hear this. I'll go on. Well, last autumn... you know what happened then. It was three days after my sixteenth birthday when you all fought Zophar. We in Saith were told that Leo was going to fight him in the name of Althena, and we were told to do our part to protect Saith. Well, after three days, you killed Zophar, and we waited for Leo's return. He took longer than expected, as he usually comes on a set day for an inspection of the Guard in Saith. When he showed up, he took my uncle and I apart, and told the whole story. About Hiro, Zophar, Lucia, all of it. That was when Fedar told me my brother was Hiro. Apparently, my father sent Hiro away."

Keo stopped walking for a minute, scanning the trees and brush to get his bearing. It had been a good while since he had been in the forest, after all.

"You see Ruby, my father Turo was a descendant of a people known as the Vile Tribe. Now we have been at peace with them for a long time, and they live among us still. But the people of Saith did not look too kindly on the Tribe. So, for my father's sake, and because Hiro had active marks of the Tribe on his cheek, he was sent to live with his Grandfather Gwyn. Gwyn is also a Tribe descendant, and it shows. But when I was born, I was born without marking, and was raised not knowing of my brother. So when I found this out, you can guess I was quite shocked. Heh... why don't we sit for a bit, we've gone through at least half of the forest."

Looking around, Keo made his way toward a dry area in the grass, careful not to bump Ruby around. She was still sitting on his shoulder, and was listening contently the whole time. Finding a good spot to sit, Keo collapsed down, letting his pack fall to the soft earth.

"There, much better!" He said with a smile, eyes half closing down at Ruby, who had flown to the ground to rest. "Shall I go on?"

"Please do!" Ruby replied, smiling back up at him, and curling up into a ball.

"Alright, well, I heard about all of this, and set out that night. I just took what I needed, and left. It wasn't that I didn't want to stay; I just wanted to find my brother. To cut my adventures short, I made it to the Star Dragon Tower in about two months. That is where Leo told me Hiro went to get to the Blue Star, and Lucia. So I figured I could just walk in and go there too... it wasn't quite that easy. I made it to the top, but as you know, there is a guardian there. I didn't exactly beat the Star Dragon. In fact... he actually beat me up pretty bad. Regardless, he let me go just once, when he learned why I was going..."

Keo trailed off, as he thought to what else he gained in that little excursion, and the weight he now carried wherever he went. Hearing the high-pitched sound of whistling, his attention was dropped back down to Ruby, who had her little paws in her mouth, getting his attention. Clearing his throat, he went on.

"Sorry. Well I got there, and it took me all of ten minutes to find Hiro. Lucia and him were in the temple on the Blue Star still. I explained it to him, and showed him my father's ring as proof. The resemblance was enough for him I guess, because he didn't doubt me. So for the next few months I stayed there with him and the Princess of the Blue Star. We talked, told about our past. Heh... we even fought a couple of times for fun... he beat me bad. Anyroad, basically it was just catching up on old memories we both missed. He told me of my Grandfather, you, all his friends on Lunar. I told him of our parents, my aunt and uncle, life with the Guard. Things like that..."

Keo trailed off again as he yawned. It was beginning to grow dark, and he was already very tired. But Ruby, being her normal self, leapt right up, prying further.

"Well how is Hiro? Did he say he missed me? Is he safe? Is it too cold up there for him? Is he coming back?"

Keo was just about to answer some of the questions, a smile forming on his youthful face, when a loud noise was heard nearby, and both companions jumped. Something was in the bushes not twenty feet from them...

A/N 

Author's Note: My first and so far only Lunar Fic. It is actually very, very long, but I am only posting one chapter for now. So read, and then review. I tend to fall behind on updating, so if you want to read more, then review more, it gets me going.


	3. Lady of the land

**Chapter Two: Lady of the land**

* * *

Crouching low to the ground, Keo raised a hand to quiet Ruby, before she had even gotten the chance to squeal in protest. His light brown eyes scanned the brush, as Keo's other senses sprung into action. Moving slowly and cautiously, the young man made his way toward the bushes, right hand flexing instinctively around the hilt of his saber. The sound had stopped, but Keo could sense slight movement in the underbrush ahead. Concentrating his effort to stay quiet, his stealthy movements had become nearly silent in the growing dusk. From where Ruby sat hiding, it almost seemed as though Keo was glowing lightly with a white and blue aura, which she dismissed as her overactive imagination.

Silence had overtaken this area of the forest; as Keo peered toward the bushes, then back around to Ruby, his thoughts precise and calculated.

_Couldn't be an ambush, or they would have jumped us already. Any wildlife would have ran as soon as I had moved... so either it was a very odd wind... or someone was snooping where they didn't-_

He was cut off by the sound again, this time being merely seven feet away; he saw the movement of a human form behind the thick brush. He would have only one chance at this, so he concluded it had better be good. Reaching the brush, as he slowly crept along on a hand and both feet, he slowly drew the saber. Turning his crouch back, he would go into a defensive stance, point of his well-honed blade directed at the person in the landscape. As soon as he had done so, there was an arrow, out of the brush, aimed right at _him. _Slowly his eyes went wide, as he waited for either the attack to come, or the person to step up... neither of which seemed to be happening.

"My name is Keo, Apprentice Guard of Althena, I mean no harm..."

Swallowing hard, Keo kept his eyes locked solidly upon the dark area, struggling to see his "enemy". After a beat, a bright chuckle would be heard behind the darkness, as the arrow vanished, and a slight figure stood slowly.

"So you found me... drop arms if you truly mean no harm. As one devout follower of Althena to another." The voice was light but velvety, the source obviously female.

Slowly Keo sheathed his blade, as he felt the solid weight of a small feline object land on his right shoulder. Ruby's voice wasn't far behind, as usual.

"Who do you think you are anyway? Scaring us like that!"

A light laugh was the immediate response, as a young woman stepped lightly into view, allowing Keo the first look at her in the growing dark. She was tall, actually taller than Keo himself, with hair of a light brown, streaked with green. The hair was braided back in a casual ponytail, a green article of the forest holding it. She wore brown leather cloth on her body, leggings to tunic. In right hand, was the long bow in question, arrow still half knocked. Upon her slender form was an odd looking shoulder harness, which was supporting the quiver full of arrows upon her back. And before Keo could say anything to her, the young woman's soft brown eyes snapped from Ruby to him, as she spoke

"I am called Tranquil, greatest archer in the plains. I can just tell you are delighted to have met someone as well renowned and famous as I, as my skills with the long bow are unmatched."

At the end of her little introduction, a smile lit up her young face, as bright eyes closed tightly. Tranquil extended the thumb on her left hand, while the right replaced the drawn arrow to it's brethren, and the bow was to be placed upon her back. All in one very impressive smooth motion. The long bow now sat upon the opposite shoulder of her arrows. Dusting off her hands, those darting hues would slide open, to see the reaction of Keo and Ruby. It wasn't quite the reaction she'd been expecting. Keo was blinking slowly, staring directly at Tranquil, a look of confusion on his face. Ruby, well, Ruby was giggling lightly, of course also being the first to speak.

"She kinda reminds me of Lemina!" Smiling, she glanced over at Keo, who shook his head slowly.

"Tranquil... never heard of you. How far does your fame go...?"

Immediately Tranquil became not so calm as the name led on, throwing both hands into the air as she glared at Keo. "I am known all across the world of Lunar! How could you not have heard of me?"

"Sorry, but I just haven't-" Before he could finish the sentence, Ruby jumped in. "Well, I have never heard of you either, so you can't be _too_ important..."

Taking off from Keo's shoulder, she hovered about a foot in front of Tranquil, scanning her face. Meanwhile, Tranquil was developing quite a twitch above her left eye, glaring at Ruby. As soon as Ruby had finished her face-place-scan, she chimed in.

"Hmmm... nope... never heard or seen you..."

"Well what do you know, you're just a cat!"

Tranquil bowed her head slightly, as the glare was returned from Ruby. Who, as one would guess, hated being called a cat.

"Well for your information, I AM NOT A CAT!"

Just as Tranquil was about to retort, her head snapping up, Keo finally stepped in. Putting himself between the two, an arm would have to be extended to the both of them, preventing the inevitable "cat fight" that would ensue.

"Hey, I think that is enough. It is getting pretty dark, and I think we should set up camp _Ruby._" He said it with as much seriousness he could muster, struggling to hide his smile, before turning his gaze back to Tranquil. "You are welcome to stay here with us, we can get a fire going and everything. It will be easy! We have a Red Dragon on hand and everything! Then you can tell us what you are doing around the Starlight Forest, since you already eavesdropped on my life story."

Smiling over at his new friend, then directing his gaze back to Ruby, he nodded slightly. After a few seconds of neither of them struggling, he nodded once more, and turned to look for wood to stoke a fire. Keo's walking away present was having the two girls he would be spending the rest of the evening with stick their individual tongues out at him in the same instant, then giggle at each other.

* * *

As soon as the wood was set ablaze, thanks entirely to Ruby's superheated breath, Keo took a seat near it with his back to a tree. To the left was a small clearing, where Keo's light brown eyes were focused. In that spot, through the trees, the light of the Blue Star shown bright as day. A slight yawn escaped parted lips, as he returned his attention to his new companion.

"So, you heard my story... what are you doing around here?" Keo asked with a curious tone to his light voice.

Tranquil, who was sitting cross-legged in front of another tree, yawned much larger, her bright teeth bared. Falling back, she would lay flat in the cool dirt, staring up at the trees. It was not until Ruby had landed casually on Keo's shoulder, that she finally answered.

"My family has roots traced back almost a thousand years, when my ancestors became the leaders of the Pao prairie tribe, back in the days of Dragonmaster Alex. Pao was lost long ago, during a raid. The survivors of Pao became somewhat nomadic, my family among them. For the next few centuries we traveled Lunar, setting up temporary homes in the plains. Which, as of now, is about two miles from here. You just managed to catch me in the middle of a scouting and hunting trip."

Getting most of it out in only a few breaths, Tranquil took a long inhalation of air. Sitting back up, she shot a quick glance over toward Keo, grinning.

"Like I said, I am the best shot on Lunar. I can even hit a flying red cat with one arrow as it's flying away." Turning her gaze to Ruby, she grinned even broader. "Try it?"

Ruby, still resting upon Keo, just stuck her small red tongue out at Tranquil. Meanwhile, Tranquil lifted her long bow from where she had placed it upon the ground, at the same time snatching up an arrow from the same area.

"Serious, try me. Toss a rock into the air, I'll bet I can split it in half!"

Keo shrugged lightly, not really caring to test her skill. Ruby, however, was a lot more skeptical. Leaping from his shoulder, she darted to the ground, picking up a small stone in the cup of her tiny paws. Hovering about a foot above the ground, she turned to face Tranquil, a look of skeptism on her face.

"Okay then, let's see!"

Tossing the stone into the air, Ruby spun, bringing her tail around to connect with the rock. Immediately it soared into the air, as Keo followed its movement with his eyes. From out of his full field of vision, he saw Tranquil move. Not ten feet into the air, Keo would see the arrow coming toward the stone, but it was off target, by a good deal. It missed, soaring far past the airborne rock, and into the trees. Its speed was intense, over shooting the rock's velocity easily by twice as fast. As the rock reached it's mid-air peak, the arrow was still ascending, as Ruby leapt into the air, laughing.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't do it, I could have shot better than-"

She was cut off in mid-sentence as Tranquil raised her right hand quietly, silencing the young dragon. As Ruby turned her attention back to the falling stone, she saw slight movement high in the trees, also noticing Keo hadn't been watching the rock at all. Coming down through the tree's, somehow narrowly missing every branch in it's rocketing path, the wooden shaft descended, coming down right toward the falling rock. As both Keo and Ruby watched in awe, the arrow came down at a higher speed than it had risen, nearing the stone almost too fast to be seen. At about two feet above the dirt, the wooden arrow and the granite stone met. As fast as the arrow was going, it indeed did split the stone in half, the arrow following through to impact into the packed earth about half the way up the shaft. Blinking twice, Keo finally looked away, locking his eyes upon Ruby, and forced himself to stifle a laugh at her reaction. She had gone from hovering quietly, to gradually falling, mouth wide open. He continued to watch her until she connected solidly with the earth, with a small yelp of pain upon impact. Smiling, he turned his gaze to Tranquil, noticing the smug look on her face.

"Not bad, but I have seen more impressive things... anyroad, we really should get some rest. The hour is late..." To go with his own suggestion, Keo fell slowly backwards, tucking his hands behind his head. As soon as he had lain fully back, he felt himself beginning to doze.

_Wow... I must have been more tired than I thought..._

_  
_"Good night Ruby, you too Tranquil..."

Yawning a final time, he closed his weary eyes, and began to drift into a light sleep. Ruby curled up under the crook of his arm, and did like wise. Tranquil, however, did not drop into slumber so easily. Resting her back on the tree behind her, she stared into the fire for a few moments, before closing her brown eyes and waiting for the dark mistress of sleep to take her...


	4. Out of the forest

**Chapter Three: Out of the forest**

Yawning and stretching out a stiff neck, Keo slowly sat up. An immediate glance around the campfire showed now sign of Tranquil, or Ruby.

_Wow, rent a friend… what a great invention. _

Gradually rising to his feet, Keo bent to scoop up his saber, smoothly attaching it to his belt. Another yawn escaping his lips, he turned to set off, figuring Ruby and Tranquil had gone ahead for some reason. Why not meet them. Heading out toward to the East, Keo kept his eyes locked on the sky, watching the birds fly high above his head.

He had been walking for about ten minutes, and thoroughly enjoying the great weather, when the silence of the morning was broken with a scream. One that sounded very much like Ruby's.

_And I thought it was too quiet! _

Pushing his chattering mind away, Keo ran in the sound of the scream, drawing his blade as he leapt over a small bush. Bursting through the last bit of underbrush, he came stumbling out into a clearing, just in time to see Ruby and Tranquil. Tranquil was standing, bow drawn, in front of Ruby. Ruby was carrying an assortment of berries, which were breakfast Keo assumed. It was a good thing he went looking for them. Following the direction Tranquil's arrow was aimed; Keo locked squinted eyes on the cause of Ruby's screech. Goblins, six of them. The Starlight Forest was always creeping with baddies, most of which Keo cut a swath through on his way to the Star Dragon Tower months before. Now it looked as though they had repopulated, and gotten a good deal stronger. He could take these; there wasn't too much danger. Keo couldn't help but smile slightly, as he looked over at Tranquil. Tranquil had backed up quite a bit, Ruby still cowering behind her.

"D.. don't come any closer, or I will fire!"

As Tranquil continued to back-peddle, the Goblins moved in slowly, wooden clubs raised high. They weren't a smart bunch, and Keo knew they would just move in like that. Sword raised, Keo took off at a run, directly at the group of six. As he neared, the smell of them washed over him, reminding Keo of his last run in with them. Goblins tended not to bathe. As he neared the first on the right, the sword was held at his side, as he yelled. Yelling, Keo leapt. In mid air he seemed to glow with a faint silver and blue light, as he engaged the first Goblin with his Running Tackle. Bringing his body hard into contact with the Goblin, it would be sent into the air, as Keo balanced himself for the others to attack him. It was a basic maneuver all members of the Guard were taught to throw an enemy off. The five remaining Goblins turned to Keo just as the one he struck hit the ground, and didn't rise. Standing where he was, there were three on his right side, and two on the left.

Before any of the Goblins could react, Keo brought his sword up, and leapt at the first one on his right, bringing the gleaming blade around. It made contact with the Goblins body, and it fell back, as the one behind it came at Keo.

"For the Goddess!"

As his battle cry was uttered, Keo brought his now fast moving blade around and into the Goblin after him. It fell as the other one had, and two more were coming at him from the left. Turning to face them, he crouched low, as a club was brought down on his shoulder. Keo wasn't wearing his armor, so naturally it stung for a moment, but just a moment. In the second that the Goblin had struck him, Keo had driven his blade up, and taken down the Goblin. Pulling the blade back, he hopped ahead as the other creature on the left lunged for him, club swinging around its head like a propeller. As the Goblin brought it's club down with a powered up strike, Keo's saber met it, and sliced it clean in half. Spinning, he would bring the sword down, and drag it across the Goblins body. Finishing the turn, he had just enough time to see the last one swinging its club toward his head too fast to block.

In the instant before it would strike Keo's head, the Goblin fell for no visible reason. As soon as it had hit the ground, Keo could see what was behind it, and saw Tranquil. Ruby was on her shoulder, gripping the leather on her shoulder tightly with tiny claws. Tranquil stood sweating slightly, a bow with no arrow in her right hand. Staring right at Keo, she half smiled, and yelled over to him.

"Are all members of Althena's Guard a bunch of showoffs looking for a fight?"

Grinning, she lowered her bow as, grinning, Keo sheathed his blade. Walking slowly toward each other, the two youths met in the middle of the clearing still smiling.

"Well, Mister High-and-mighty Guard. I guess I owe you."

"No Tranquil, you don't owe me, I just defeated them quicker for you."

"Well, either way, now you can't lose me until I have repaid the debt to you."

Smiling, Keo locked his gaze on Ruby, who was still attached to Tranquil, mouth open slightly. She leapt up, and slowly began hovering in front of Keo, her small eyes scanning his face.

"Are you sure you aren't Hiro? You kick butt just like him!"

Laughing, Keo smiled at Ruby, and reached up to pat her head gently.

"No Ruby, I'm not." Turning his attention to Tranquil, he addressed both of them. "We should get out of here though, this forest is enchanted, and who knows what else might be around. There is a city not too far from here, and we can easily make it before night falls."

Turning, Tranquil locked eyes upon Keo, her face twisting. "You don't mean Larpa... do you?" As she said it, Keo could see Ruby look over, a confused expression on her tiny features.

"Yes... Larpa, what about it?" Keo asked, looking puzzled, and quite curious.

"Larpa was destroyed a month ago, and nobody knows why. The only survivor was a middle-aged sage, and healer under the name of Althena. His name was like... Rondo... Ronnie... something like-"

Tranquil was cut off as Ruby leapt away from Keo, her face turning shocked, as she darted at Tranquil.

"Ronfar? Was it Ronfar?"

Immediately Keo remembered what Hiro had told him about Ronfar, lived in Larpa, and was in the final battle against Zophar. He moved to another village to live with his love... Raculi, was it?

"Yes, Ronfar that was the guy. You know him or something cat?"

"Yes, I know him! He helped defeat Zophar! He was a great healer, and I am no cat!"

Tranquil nodded slightly, as Keo frowned. Quickly, she carried on, and turned to begin walking toward the exit of the forest.

"But he said he saw some really big guy in a black cloak, who was "reeking with evil magic" he called himself the Magic King, or Magic Baron or something-"

Once again, Tranquil was cut off by somebody, and this time it was coming from behind them.

"Magic Emperor, and there hasn't been one since the days of Dragonmaster Alex, just as there has yet to be another true Dragonmaster..."

All eyes went onto the mysterious stranger, as he approached. Keo took in his features in seconds, and was puzzled. He had brown and white hair, the brown being a streak in the white. He looked young, but tall, and kind of lanky. He was dressed in what was obviously traveling clothes, and his teeth formed a sharp point in two places. Slung across his back was a long, wide blade, wrapped in white cloth. It looked as though it must have weighed a ton, and Keo doubted he could ever use something that big. Keo was trying to place him, the description coming to mind from Hiro, but before he could, Ruby did it for him.

"Nall? What are you doing waaaay out here? Shouldn't you be at Taben's peak with the kids?"

"The kids are being watched over by Jean and Lemina, who were both very happy to do so. I came to investigate Larpa. It is good to see you Ruby, I missed you..."

Blushing slightly, Nall made his way to them.

_Lemina, Jean, Ronfar, and now Nall. How many of Hiro's friends are around here?_

He watched Nall as he reached them, shooting a look to Tranquil, who was mildly confused. She spoke up then, showing it.

"Nall the White Dragon?" Whistling, Tranquil looked Nall up and down. "Looks like we have two of the great dragons of Althena... what luck."

"Seeing as I'm not sure if that was sarcasm or not, I will take it as a compliment, thanks!" Nall exclaimed, grinning over at Tranquil. "But this is no laughing matter. There is a serious problem arising here."

Turning his attention to Keo, he frowned. "So you're Keo? You do look sort of like Hiro."

"Yeah, that's me. We really should get out of this forest... we are wasting way too much time."

Keo kept his eyes on Nall, causing him to frown.

"Not as much fun as Hiro though... all right. Follow me, I am on my way to meet with Ronfar, and you all can see him too."

Nall turned, walking toward the grassland outside the forest. Following after him was Ruby, calling. She flew up and landed on Nall's shoulder, as Tranquil and Keo locked eyes, shrugged, and followed. As they walked out of the forest, Keo couldn't help but think of the Princess of the Blue Star's words, echoing in his head. Without thinking of it, his right hand slipped up to rub the round object under his loose fitting shirt. It was a gift to the Princess of the Silver Star, if he ever found her in time...


	5. Cruising to Nota

**Chapter Four: Cruising to Nota**

As soon as they had stepped out of the forest, Ruby leapt into the sky, darting and weaving like a child would swim in water.

"Yeah! Open air! I was soooo sick of the dark, gloomy, closed in, icky, yucky forest."

"We get the idea Ruby..." Nall chimed in as Keo and Tranquil both left the forest at the same time, frowning. It was later than Keo had thought, and Tranquil must have noticed too. It was about time for lunch already. But there was something else, a light haze went across the sky. One that, before he had traveled to the Blue Star, he would have never seen.

_What are you going to try to find a fight in every place you go? There aren't any monsters here, so lighten up and enjoy the day!_

Keo's inner voice usually cheered him up, and it was no exception today, but he would still be weary. Walking toward Nall, he asked the question eating at him long before actually getting to the White Dragon.

"So where is Ronfar at, anyway?"

"Currently he is in the City of Nota, having another healer treat his wounds. Which were considerable."

Tranquil started, turning to face Nall, as Ruby hovered back down to meet them. The four were walking casually out into the meadow surrounding the Starlight Forest.

"Nota? That is quite the walk from here, you must be wanting to see him when he is old and withered, neh?"

Grinning, Nall just kept walking, as all three of the others face locked onto his, wondering why he looked so smug.

Nall stopped, and Ruby and Tranquil kept their eyes on him. But once they noticed that Keo was staring ahead, his mouth wide open, both sets of eyes darted to the spot Keo landed his eyes. There standing in the middle of the clearing, was the biggest device Keo had ever seen. It was white, with centipede like legs at the side, and several large tubes protruding from the top. It was slightly shaped like a dragon's head on the front, which almost gave it away.

Keo couldn't help but take a half step back, as smoke came from the... thing. Before Keo could ask if it was what he thought it was, Nall chimed in for him.

"Not when you have the Destiny at your side! Then the trip goes alot faster!"

"Yay! I haven't seen the Dragonship in a looooong time."

Ruby darted toward the ship, as Nall followed suit, calling after her to not touch anything. Keo looked over at Tranquil, who seemed genuinly baffled by the vehical.

_The Dragonship Destiny... Leo must have lent it to Nall. Hiro got it from Leo when he was here..._

Turning, Keo walked toward the ship, without waiting for Tranquil to catch up. If she wanted the free ride, she would have to hurry up, and quit staring. It only took Keo a minute to reach the ship, as Nall was striding up a ramp. Taking his cue, Keo jogged lightly up the entrance ramp. At the top, he turned to look back at Tranquil, taking in the wonderous view in the same sweeping glance. Tranquil was sprinting toward the Destiny, arms pumping furiously. Wide eyes, Keo hopped back, as she shot up the ramp, and tried to stop at the top. Trying to stop at that speed doesn't work so well, turning into a stumble and a trip. After hopping back to her feet nimbly, Tranquil turned to Keo, and sighed, blushing.

"Do you know where a bathroom is on this thing?"

Shrugging, Keo smiled. He had no clue, and apparently that was enough for Tranquil. She darted off, leaving Keo to watch her stumbling jog across the top deck of the ship. Shaking his head slowly, he turned to walk toward a door in the back, hearing Ruby's voice inside. Bracing both hands on the door frame as the ship lurched to life, he stepped in. Inside was Nall and Ruby, both sitting in front of a statue of the Goddess, talking quietly. Smiling, Keo walked to them, nodding to Nall.

"How long until we reach Nota?"

"Still a good while, it is set to a low speed setting, to make less noise and reduce fuel cost. Leo's idea. A few hours."

"Good, I have time to pray to Althena, and maybe get in a little nap."

Keo shrugged off his pack, and pulled the sheath from his belt, dropping both onto the floor near him. As he bent in front of the statue, in between Ruby and Nall, the two dragons exchanged nervous looks. Keo never saw them, but clasped his hands together and silently began to utter a prayer. Nall and Ruby both turned, crouching behind Keo. After a few minutes, Keo nodded silently to the statue, and sat back. Looking over at Ruby he smiled, a drop of sweat appearing on his forehead. The three of them felt refreshed, as praying to the Goddess always seemed to heal minor wounds. It was the nature of Althena. Ruby flew over and promptly landed on Keo's shoulder, smiling back on him. Yawning, Keo turned toward Nall, as Ruby struggled to keep balanced on his shoulder.

"Well, I didn't sleep too well last night, and I think a nap is in order. Do you have any beds around here?"

"Yeah, down in the lower decks, have a whole room full of them. Ruby are you going to bed too...?"

Nall's question was a little more directed, and Keo sensed the undertones in it immediatly. As he rose, he answered for Ruby.

"Nah, she can stay here with you Nall. But I am going to bed."

As Keo bent and snatched up his pack, and sword, Ruby lifted from his shoulder. Smiling one last time at them both, he set off for the lower level stairs. Descending the stairs, he gave a quick glance around before carrying on. It was another level like the one above, only much bigger. Still the same cold yet warm feeling in the metal, however. A feeling only the Goddess could offer, this was endorsed by Althena for sure. Tossing the pack over his shoulder, Keo set off down a small enclosed hall. After a couple of minutes of walking around, Keo found the sleeping quarters. Jogging in, he tossed his gear onto the floor, and flopped right onto a soft, comfortable bed. Laying on his back, brown eyes stared up at the ceiling, as Keo thought back to his journey so far.

_Wow... I haven't laid in a bed in months, forgot how comfortable they are. Must be hard for Hiro not to have all the comforts of here. Lucia must be something special for him to give up so much. Ugh, my body is still sore from the transition. _

Keo stretched aching muscles, as his eyes slowly began to close. After another minute of jumbled thoughts, he went into a deep sleep.

* * *

_He was unarmed, and there was no way he could help them. Again. Before his eyes, he saw his aunt and uncle fall under the blade of the Magic Emperor. Finally he had a name to put with the form. He also saw his mother fall, clutching both hands to her chest. His fathers figure was there too, even though Keo had never met him. The black cloaked figure stood towering over Keo, and his now deceased family. But now, there were more friends to die in front of Keo. First fell Tranquil, the Emperor's blade slashing crimson across her stomach. Next was Ruby and Nall, being destroyed as they stood their ground, attacking the figure. It wasn't really attacking, more like defending. The two dragons had been in front of... _

"No... Lucia... Hiro."

_In his dream he spoke, but still could not find the strength to move. Watching in horror, he saw Hiro step foreward, sword raised. Keo caught his siblings eyes on him, a look of sadness in those light brown eyes. Then it had passed, Hiro lunged at the Emperor, blade flashing silver. Hiro fell too, without any noticable reason. He just... died. Finally the figure moved toward the Princess of the Blue Star, holding out both hands. As Keo watched in horror, the guardian of the Blue Star fell too. Another victim of the Magic Emperor's power. Slowly, almost frozen in time, the "man" turned, locking eyes on Keo. No, it wasn't on Keo. The figures gaze was near him, but not on him. Turning, Keo saw the form of a young woman near him, not ten feet away. She was a black shadow, keeping all things on her body hidden from view. The girl was just a shadow of herself, but Keo knew right away who it was. The Princess of the Silver Star. Suddenly, he had the ability to move, and he took a stumble step. Bringing his gaze to the Emperor, he saw the figure move toward the girl... and he heard shouting... at the edge of his mind._

* * *

"Keo! Wake up! Hey!"

Keo's eyes shot open, his head snapping up to almost strike Ruby. She was hovering silently over his head, and looking worried.

"You were calling out in your sleep, something about a Star. What did you mean?"

Rubbing absently at his eyes, Keo responded like it was nothing.

"Just a bad dream. Are we almost to Nota?"

"Nall told me we had about an hour, and that was an hour ago. So it is anybody's guess." Ruby smiled, ignoring the fact that Keo had dodged her question. Keo sat up, looking  
around. Without another word he stood from the bed, stretching. He was finally shaking off the dream, a cold sweat still enveloping him though. Stepping out of the room, he bent to snatch up his heavy pack and sword before exiting. The pack was getting to be a burden, with his armor in it and all. Stepping out, he strode lightly down the hall, heading toward the upper decks. Ruby landed on his shoulder, shooting him a worried glance. Ascending the stairs two at a time, he entered the next deck. Only a monetary glance was given to the statue of Althena, as he jogged up the next flight of stairs. Once he had reached the top, he glanced around, taking in the  
surrounding. Tranquil immediatly caught his eye, as she called down to him from a crow's nest of sorts.

"Keo! So you are finally awake you bum!"

Looking up at her, he saw Tranquil vault over the side of the lookout tower, gripping the sides of the support with her hands. Sliding down the support pole, she reached the deck in a few seconds, as Nall slowly walked over toward them.

"We will be in Nota shortly, I am taking the Destiny under the bridge, and parking it behind."

Nall yawned, as Tranquil caught her balance from the fall and jogged over to Keo. Nodding, Keo turned to her, forcing a light smile. Tranquil began talking before she had even reached them.

"He ain't kiddin, I can see it from here! Well, at least up there..."

Tranquil turned, squinting up at the crow's nest. Keo nodded once more, turning to walk toward it. It wasn't too far up, he could have jumped half of the way up. Without a word to any of them, he rather quickly ascended the built-in ladder to the lookout, hand over hand. As he reached the top, Keo felt the eyes of his new friends on him, probably wondering what was up with his silence. It didn't matter to Keo, he wasn't in the mood to chat. He hadn't had those dreams since before he went to the Blue Star, and they were never that graphic. Shaking it off, he leaned onto the railing of the lookout, staring ahead at the approaching Nota. He dropped his pack, and fastened the sabre back upon his belt, hearing Tranquil speak quietly below.

"What's up with Keo?"

"Shhh... he had a nightmare."

Keo wasn't meant to hear the question, or Ruby's light response. But he did, and he felt pretty good to know someone was worrying about his well being. He didn't get that much, and it wasn't something Keo was used to. Nall was next to join the conversation, his voice dropped a bit.

"Well, bad dream or not, he seems to be fine. A little silence never hurt anyone. Come on, you can see Nota from the front of the ship!"

Nall had lifted the last part up, so Keo could easily hear it.

_Maybe the White Dragon isn't so annoying as I have heard...  
_

Sighing, Keo kept his eyes locked on the bridge seperating East and West Nota.  
The lookout would easily make it under, as Hiro had told him about the little sub-adventure he had in Nota. Helping true love along... that was something Hiro would have, and had, done. Slipping out of his thoughts, he looked down to where Ruby, Nall, and Tranquil stood. They had moved to the front of the ship, and were looking in the general direction of Nota, most likely not seeing it yet. Ruby seemed most intent on seeing the city, as she had moved up a good deal from the rest of them. Nota wasn't too far ahead, and Keo could already see the faces of a few people on the bridge they would pass under. He was bracing himself against the railing when Ruby hopped up on his shoulder, chiming right into his left ear.

"Keo, maybe you should get down from here, you might hit your head on the bottom of that bridge!"

Ruby practically squealed, a small paw directed at the oncoming bridge. It really wasn't far now, and people were gathered on it to watch the Destiny pass under their fair town.

"No can do Ruby..."

Keo tightened his grip on the solid lookout's railing, as Ruby floated silently from his shoulder. His brown eyes scanned the bridge layout, as a smirk touched his lips.

"Keo... you aren't going to do what I think you are going to do... are you? You are! Keo no! We are going way to fast to do it! Think about it! Ugh... you ARE JUST LIKE HIRO!"

As Ruby was finishing her mini rant, Keo hopped up, landing both feet on the railing. Keeping his balance for a second, he directed his jump, bent at the knees, and leapt into the air. Rising quickly, he went over the side of the bridge, hit the top, and heard Ruby's last phrase as clear as day.

"You two will be the death of me!"


End file.
